Norn's Needlework
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Oneshot: The Norns control your entire life. They control who you will see, who you will meet, and who you will fight. When something slowly poisons one of their favorite creature's to weave a life for, they're mad. And who do they call to retrieve the infected creature? The Avenger's weren't sure which was harder, dealing with the Norns, or dealing with Loki.


**_I don't know what I just wrote._**

**_It was going to be one of those 'OH! Loki's innocent!' kind of things and then it turned into...this._**

**_Well...er, it's definitely one of a kind..._**

**_At least, if you find a story like this, tell me, because i'm really confused with what I just wrote._**

* * *

The oddities of the Avenger world were yet to find a limit.

They had faced giant mutated crabs, sixed legged dolphins, Doombots, magicians, an insane witch that had a thing for Thor (Amore? Amiro? Whatever), and last but not least, they were now facing three very (attractive) scary women.

It normally wasn't Tony's way to be afraid of women, however when they were lounging around on a couch one second, then the next standing in a large grey stone rooms with _way_ too many wells and standing on sand covered ground- that was concerning.

The three women that appeared came from three different directions, Steve reaching for his shield, only to find it not there, as well as Natasha and Clint. Bruce backed away, hiding in the circle the team constructed, Thor holding the front, even without his mighty hammer, he could last the longest in a fight.

Tony didn't say anything, his voice dying long before it reached his lips as the giant women seemed to shrink as they approached. The one nearest Natasha wearing white, actually, they _all _wore long tattered white dresses, the only differences were their face structure and their hair and eye color.

"Okay, this is really creepy." Clint muttered from behind him, but Tony didn't dare take his eyes off of the crimson haired woman walking toward him with slow evenly timed steps as the others. She approached, pale skin seeming to glow in the grey halls as she turned, observing the group as she banked across and around them, joining the two other women, a blonde, and a ebony haired one.

"Okay, what the _hell _is going on?" Tony muttered, Thor tense next to them, the women turned, black eyes seeming to cloud until they shone a pearly white, iris and pupil gone from sight.

"The hell? I'm done here!" Tony spluttered, stumbling back as suddenly, the stone walls seemed to bear no exit.

"Peace, Anthony Stark." The red haired woman spoke, tilting her head slightly as the voice seemed to purr from her lips.

The entire group seemed to shift further away from the three odd beings, Thor being the main reason. His unease quickly caused everyone to feel a tiny bit fearful, there were few things that could scare Thor.

"We come with no intentions of harm, Prince Thor." The being in blonde hair purred, tilting her head and looking even more disturbing with the white crevasses where her eyes once laid.

"All who meet you perish untimely." Thor grumbled back, hand reaching for the hammer which wasn't there.

The women seemed to blink, as if confused by the declaration. The black haired woman took a step towards Thor, who in return took a step back. (Prompting the others that these three beings were _not_, to fight with).

"But of course, Prince Thor. We are the deciders. We had much imagination when deciding your fate, as of the others." The blonde haired girl said, giving a pristine smile to the Avenger group in particular.

"That is the reasoning for your summons here. The Well of Urdr has much to offer you." The blonde spoke, voice nearly mesmerizing.

"Friends, do not look at the water, do not drink from it." Thor warned, voice holding a slight shake while the blonde threw her head back with a laugh.

"Oh, why must you fear from us so?" She smiled, sweeping to the side with silent feet and a dragging ratty white dress.

"It is logic to fear you, few have seen you or encountered and remain sane or alive." Thor grumbled and the red haired one looked at the group with a slight smile.

"Correct. You have nothing to fear from us, Prince Thor. Your fate shall not be by our hands." She spoke and almost instantly Thor relaxed, still on edge however.

"Thor, what are we up against?" Natasha whispered and the black haired one stepped forward.

"How rude of us, you know not our name." She smiled, giving a low curtsy with her white dress, looking at the group carefully. "I am Skuld, she of future." The black haired women smiled, stepping back and letting the Red haired women to step up.

"I am Verdandi, she of present." She spoke, looking directly at each of the Avengers with her blank white eyes before letting the other blonde women step forward.

"I am Urdr, she of past. We are the Norns, the guardians of the Wells of Urdr, and the sacred Well of Mimir." The blonde smiled the mesmerizing face that was more perfect then anything Tony had ever seen.

"I don't understand, Ma'ams. Why are we here?" Steve spoke up, Thor shooting him a look of disbelief that he had spoken to the women, and they laughed, approaching silently.

"We are here for many reasons, Steven Rogers. We have watched your life, of what has happened, what is now, and what is to come." The red haired one, Verdandi laughed and with a single perfectly sculpted hand, she pointed above, everyone hesitantly looking up only to see a massive web of strings, each glowing a particular color and intertwining with millions, stretching high into the seeming never ending web of the strands.

"Holy." Tony cursed, seeing the seemingly pulsating web.

"We are the keepers of lives, Anthony stark. Your string is very fascinating." The black haired one, Skuld, laughed, slashing a hand through the air and every pulsing strand seemed to dim to black while a single strand pulsating a thick golden and red glimmering one.

"What?" Tony blinked, confused at the strand.

"Friend Stark that is you. That is your life, your birth and your death. Every strand yours touches is another life you have met." Thor spoke, voice low and slightly fearful as Tony spotted several of the strands touching his own, sometimes polluting his color until the gold was practically a sickly grey with nearly a dozen strands tainting it- he could only assume that it was Afghanistan.

"O-okay. You watch our lives?" Tony spoke, voice wavering slightly while the one girl, Urdr, swept towards him, and before Thor could say anything, she had her pale fingers dragging along his jaw line. "Of course not, Midgardian. We are the creators of life, we _create_ your life, we decide everything that will happen, your meetings, your love, and your death." She offered a slightly predatory smile, causing Tony to flinch.

_Now_ he understood why Thor was so fearful.

"The future ever changes; the strands do not speak the truth always." The woman Skuld spoke, a small smirk as slowly she waved a hand at the web, the colors flickering as soon a single strand was illuminated, glowing a beautiful silver at the beginning before glowing an emerald, pulsating before eventually, something polluted it to, turning it a sickly gray and curling on itself, another branch seeming to attack it, molding to it before it polluted the gray, creating a mix of deathly gray and a bright painful blue.

"This is the reason for your appearance." Verdandi spoke, the group looking at her, who was now looking serious, Skuld by her side as she gave a low nod, head bowed while her impressively long black hair created a curtain between her face and the others.

"He has proved to be an ever amusing creature to watch. He is our…_favorite_, in our web." Urdr smiled, seeing the web and Bruce shook his head, confused.

"We don't understand." Bruce clarified, and the woman Verdandi's smile fell to a blank look on her face.

"There is a parasite. It feeds on his mind, it controls his actions and pollutes his being. It holds power over he, and he is weakening." Verdandi frowned, looking almost dazed.

_'She must be using that weird power.'_ Tony's mind concluded, and Skuld snapped her head up, a similar dazed face on her.

"He will not last until the next cycle of your planet. The parasite grows upon his anguish and fear. We cannot summon him, for the parasite has blocked our touch. _It_ has long since learned to avoid our gaze, or we would have struck him down long before. It's touched our web for far too long, and now it pollutes him, it must go." Urdr scowled, moving towards one of the many wells across the gray stone area, reaching into the water and pulling out a handful of sand, rolling her other hand and suddenly, a small jar was just _there._

Tony didn't gasp at it; he figured that three insane women appearing out of nowhere lacking eyes would make up for the fact one just created a jar.

"Take this, it is the sand from the Well or Urdr. It expands our touch to any who come in contact with." Urdr nodded, holding the jar with the sand before tossing it, Clint catching it due to his superb reflexes.

"Be warned, if any except he touch the sands, they will be corrupted by we, they will have their strand twisted and eroded until the strand snaps." Skuld spoke, looking at every Avenger while Natasha turned to Thor for help.

"You will die if you touch it." Thor summed up, causing Clint to hold the glass jar a little less tightly, and try not to look at it.

"Correct, Asgardian. We have influenced the surroundings of he to limit the areas he fled to. Do not lethally injure he, we prefer him alive. Once the parasite has been removed bring him back here, we must spin his string amongst Yggdrasil once more." Verdandi spoke, and very slowly the white faded, revealing normal eyes.

Skuld had vibrant blue eyes similar to Steve's as she offered a small smile, looking not as a powerful being but instead a tearful girl. Verdandi had bright olive green, contrasting with her crimson hair. Urdr had dark hazel, nearly black as they all looked at the Avengers nearly distraught.

"Bring him back to us, Please." The Norns smiled before suddenly, the Avengers couldn't _see-_

They blinked, lying on the ground of the Avenger tower, exactly where they were maybe an hour before. They groaned, sitting upright and wincing at the painful headache, Clint noticing that indeed in his hand, a glass jar with golden sand sat.

"Crap, I don't want it." Clint wined, tossing it to Thor, who quickly caught it, holding it carefully while looking as if he didn't want to.

"Well, hopefully we won't need it long. If those three are to be trusted, then we have nothing to fear unless we touch the sand. Thor?" Natasha asked coolly, and Thor shifted, eying the glass jar warily.

"The Norns are not ones to disrespect. There is a high chance that they will strike us down for their amusement, with or without fulfilling their quest." Thor spoke, causing the group to frown.

"So we _may_ die after all of this- great." Tony sighed, dropping against a chair heavily.

"I- I don't _think _so." Bruce frowned, the group looking at him in slight confusion, "Did you see those strings? Well, at one point, where your string met others- I only guessed that they were us- but they were _longer_." Bruce hesitantly added.

"So we won't die soon?" Tony asked, while Thor gave a slight laugh, tossing the jar in the air and catching it again.

"Hey! Don't drop it!" Clint snapped, causing Thor to laugh again.

"Not at all my friend! The jar is seamless, only the shattering of it will release the sands, it holds no harm upon a grip." Thor smiled while Clint eyed it warily.

"I think we should find whoever these…Norns, are talking about. The faster we're done with this, the less chance of a mistake." Steve spoke, causing the group to nod and steadily raise.

_"Sir?"_

Tony paused, looking upwards with an arch of his brow.

_"Incoming call from the Director, shall I feed you through?" _Tony paused, hesitating before Steve sighed, hesitantly giving a nod to Jarvis, who quickly fed through the feed.

_"Stark!" _ Tony rolled his eyes, already moving towards a wall where a suit could be ejected from a vacuum pod sent from the garage.

"Yeah yeah, we're all here, what idiot is blowing up Central Park?" Tony grunted, a slight pause before fury responded again, with bitingly dry voice.

_"Main Street. And it looks like the horned idiot once again."_

The entire team froze, Clint breaking the silence coolly, "Loki?"

_"Back with the gold and prima donna outfit." _

"We'll be there." Natasha spoke harshly, the phone cutting off as with a clang, the suit was ejected from the wall, jumping onto Tony quickly while Clint picked up his Bow and Quiver, where it had been set from before their trip to the Norns.

"Any strategy this time?" Tony asked, robotic auto voice overlaying as he looked at Steve, who strapped his shield on quickly.

"Get in there, take him out before he can hurt anybody." Steve spoke, and they moved towards the door before Bruce froze.

"Banner?" Clint asked, looking at Bruce who looked at the group warily.

"It's just….what if who the Norns were talking about was _Loki?"_

They froze, looking unsure at each other where Thor let his hand drop to his hip, where he unhooked Mjolnir, and instead fastened the jar carefully on his side, looking at the group carefully.

"We don't have any proof that it's him." Natasha spoke, emotionless while the group looked at each other unsure.

"Perhaps, but what do we have to say that it _isn't _him?" Bruce shot back, nervously chewing on his lip.

"I can incapacitate my brother for periods of time if it is required. He cannot lift the might of Mjolnir." Thor spoke, causing Steve to frown.

"…Your call Cap." Tony shrugged, not really sure what to do.

"…Take him down, and we'll figure out if it _is _him before we use the sand. Do that thing with your hammer, and make sure he stays down." Steve nodded to Thor, and they moved out.

A few seconds later, the roar of a Quinjet and Iron Man lit the air as they traveled quickly towards Main Street.

x-(X)-x

"Do you have a shot, Hawkeye?" Steve asked, hunkering down by a knocked over and smoking car.

Loki was indeed on Main Street; his level of chaos was intense. Large fireballs shooting at cars, causing them to explode upwards in smoke and flame, crashing into shops and stores, people screaming and running quickly for cover.

When they had arrived, Loki had been wearing his armor, although it wasn't as thick and as gaudy as the invasion. It was black leather and several buckles, although looking more casual for armor. His Helmet and golden plates were nowhere to be seen, his long green cape had been flickering around small clasps on his scapular blade, lacking the bulky shoulder hooks which connected the large cape with a powerful look.

He had been walking with a slight flinch, constantly rolling his neck and shifting stiffly, large muscles in his neck pronounced as if he was tensed to the point of pain.

The moment he heard the chopper he had spun, eyes dark and clouded while orange flames flickered on his fingertips, not expecting Tony to slam into his back and send him skidding.

Loki had turned, twisting and somehow _vanishing_ then appearing above Tony where the god slammed the fire into the metal, causing it to glow and smoke as Loki used it to bounce off, with one hand slamming his palm into a car as he flipped over it, forcing the car to crumple under the strength of the hit as Loki landed neatly , looking over his shoulder as Tony tumbled, shifting and his boots ripping up the ash fault before springing forward once more, Loki dropping as Tony shot over him, using a repulsor blast on a car and causing it to skid powerfully towards him, Loki jumping once more to avoid the large metal projectile, instead feeling a sharp pain as something slammed into him.

Loki flinched, growling as he was knocked into an abandoned shop, snarling as the good Captain snatched his shield from the air, then Loki summoned the fire once more, throwing it with surprising skill and slamming into the cars, hurling them through the air where Iron Man had to dig into the ground to catch one of the flaming objects, the Captain taking cover behind the wave of flame.

Thus, where they were now.

_"I don't have a clear shot, Cap. Banner's staying back here, tell me when he's really needed. Watch out, Natasha's going in, Thor's going to wait for an opening."_

"Got it." Steve nodded, waiting as the fire burnt itself out. He peeked around, giving a low whistle as he spotted the damage, the one side of the cars looking like skeletons as the thin metal had melted right off, charring the pavement with thick glowing embers the size of his thumb.

"Well, he sure knows how to start a bonfire." Tony muttered, looking over the edge of the car where he too had taken cover.

Loki was panting, teeth gnashing together while one hand ran through his hair, grasping the silky obsidian strands harshly as his neck twitched, his eyes clenched close.

"Is he-"

They opened, and another blast of fire shot towards Tony.

He dodged, firing a repulsor blast that Loki dodged by doing an impressive move of flexibility that Tony could find _very _useful.

His fingers twitched, but before he could fire a blast, a loud _bam_ took over, causing Loki to jerk and flash up a clear wall, the bullets dropping immediately as he lowered it, Natasha instead jumping down and delivering a firm kick to his chest, knocking him back, where he did an impressive turn, responding upwards with a slight glint in his hand- a knife.

Now, Natasha wasn't on the tall side of the height ratio. She was actually 5'3", rather short but packed with pure assassin terror.

Loki was much larger. Tony had suspected that Loki was actually short, which was why he wore such a tall helmet.

Truth is, while watching Loki battle Natasha with the strength of a cobra, he was actually _tall._

He was practically _looming _over her, long and thin with a sleek armor, her strong kicked laying nearly nothing through the thick leather, although his knife flashes managed to slit a small gap in her shoulder, a thin trail of blood worming its way out as the two spun, snarling angrily at each other with nearly feral sounds.

"Clint?" Steve asked, watching the battle warily as Loki flashed his knife again, Natasha deflecting it with her own, noticeably longer, dagger, forcing it back while moving her arms, her arm guards deflecting the blade from her wrist and sending a firm kick to Loki's gut.

_"Roof-Hopping. Found a spot, get Natasha away or distract him for a few seconds, I'll get an arrow in his eye."_

"Don't kill him." Steve warned while Clint didn't respond.

"Stark a distraction-" But Tony was already on his way, pointing out a replusor as it prepared to fire.

"Hey Reindeer Games!" Natasha ducked, the repulsor blast catching Loki on his side and sending him flying backwards, where he flexed his hand, an array of daggers suddenly flying through the air after Natasha.

"Widow! Duck!" Tony shouted, Natasha twisting to avoid the major damage, flinching as two of the knives cut across her thigh and calf.

She landed with a wince on the broken windshield of a car, glass cutting in as the alarms flashed, honking loudly.

Loki rose slowly, glass decorating his exposed skin of his neck and the left side of his cheek and scalp, blood sluggishly dripping down onto the leather. He scowled, slowly taking a step forwards almost to flinch in surprise as something impaled his right shoulder quickly, causing him to spin, left arm to move to the arrow protruding sickly from where his muscles connected to the joint.

_"Hit him, want another in him?"_

"Unless it doesn't affect him, don't." Steve warned, the group watching as Loki looked at the arrow with a clenched jaw before he turned, eyes sweeping over the group before he _jolted._

He twitched, a full body shake before his left hand rose, pressing against his temple with a low resonating _hiss_, and his teeth locked, eyes flashing with anger and he twitched again, slashing through the air with a large green slash, cutting into the cars and deep into the pavement as if the green scythe was a laser, before it vanished in wisps.

"Wow- did you _see that?" _Tony asked, looking at Natasha who had an icy expression.

_"Another arrow Cap? He still has his one hand, I can take it out then he's down. He's not on his game right now. I don't see his lips moving, and I'm pretty sure that he'd be throwing insults if he really was in this."_

"True…Do it. Widow, a distraction?"

Natasha jumped, firing her gun and Loki threw the one hand out, panting furiously while his nostrils flared, holding his hand out while the bullets hit a flickering barrier.

_Swish! _

Loki flinched, recoiling at once as he seemed to stare at his hand in shock- a sleek black arrow protruding from his palm at an angle, appearing at the base of his wrist just above his thumb.

He shrieked, pulling it back, unable to pull it out due to the numbness of his shoulder, and the arrow still protruding there.

"Okay, Thor come on in." Steve let out a low breath as Loki looked up, eyes wide and wild, jaw clenched as he looked at Thor, whom landed in front of him a few dozen feet away, warily watching Loki as Loki once again _twitched-_ nearly convulsing as he slipping to his knees, shaking his head rapidly and in pain before looking upward, _growling_ at Thor who was approaching slowly.

"Brother- It is I." Thor spoke carefully, holding his hands upwards, as well as Mjolnir.

Loki tried to rise, holding his left arm close while his right one hung by his side, he growled as Thor grew closer.

"I won't harm you- something bothers you, what is it?" Thor asked, and Loki growled once more, taking a step back through the ash.

"What ails you? Brother?" Thor repeated, now noticing the slightly clouded and unfocused look in Loki's eye.

"Captain. There is an issue, my brother fails to respond to any words I speak." Thor frowned, and the group watched carefully.

"Brother? Brother, listen to me." Thor spoke, now growing concerned as Loki didn't respond.

Thor reached out, setting one hand upon Loki's uninjured shoulder, and almost instantly the fogginess cleared, and Loki blinked in confusion.

"Thor? I-" Loki groaned, voice low and raspy as he wavered, swaying on his feet as Loki dropped, Thor almost instantly catching him as another slight convulsion, fit with Loki groaning and attempting to curl in on himself, although unable to due to the large arrow shafts in which he would impale himself on.

"Brother? Brother!" Thor stated, gently setting Loki down, who grunted, eyes flashing awake and wild as he let out a choked growl, teeth gnashing together as it cut off, the hand with the arrow attempting to press against his temple.

"Brother?" Thor asked, more and more worried as Loki grunted, eyes flashing in a rare emotion- fear. Then his back arched in pain, a soundless choked sob making its way from his throat, leaving Thor horrified with the sight.

"Friends, come, he is in need of assistance." Thor spoke, his voice a low grumble while the others stared in confusion with the sight.

"Are you _crazy? _He just leveled _Main street_ like a Human Fireball!" Tony argued and Thor shot him a dark look, instantly silencing his objections.

"Forgive me." Thor muttered before sweeping Loki's legs out from under him quickly, causing Loki to scream in pain as he landed on the arrow, forcing himself to slide further down on the shaft of the arrow in his shoulder.

With one move, Thor had place Mjolnir upon Loki's chest, at once is seemed Loki was pressed down by even more weight, causing him to struggle to lift himself upwards.

"he is restrained." Thor spoke, and slowly the others drew closer, now looking at Loki, who was quivering in pain on the ground, looking unsure.

"So…what now? Are we supposed to-"

"No." Thor cut off, instead he grabbed the jar of sands on his hip lifting it above Loki.

"Whoa! Are we _sure_ that it's Loki here?" Tony asked, and Natasha said nothing, nudging Loki with her shoe.

"Trust me." Thor grunted, before with one hard move, he swapped the jar for Mjolnir, but before Loki to get up, Thor sent the hammer upon Loki's chest and the jar.

The jar broke with a loud tinkling noise, a disorienting feeling and suddenly, all of the Avengers with Loki, were standing in the familiar gray rock tomb.

They grunted, Bruce and Clint looking around in more surprise, having not seen the jar break.

"What the- you chose _Loki?"_ Clint asked, looking at the god on the ground.

"He was acting in a way I have never seen." Thor spoke, quick to defend while Clint scowled, opening his mouth to respond.

"A wise choice, Odinson." A voice cut them off.

They turned watching the red haired girl as she walked past, thin slender body moving with ease towards them, seeming to shrink as she looked at them, green eyes watching carefully as they slipped over Loki.

"Lady Verdandi. Is my brother the one whom you favor?" Thor asked in a low grumble, causing the woman to give a light carefree laugh.

"It is hard not to watch his life. A Jotun cloaked in the skin of an Asgardian. The Mother of monsters whom are condemned to the dark? He who has been silenced by sewing thread, he who has been shunned to the dark, to the brink of taking our jobs himself?" The blonde woman, Urdr laughed lightly as she walked out, her movements almost a dance as she looked at the form on the ground with almost a mournful look.

"Wait- I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." Tony blinked, and the blonde haired woman looked at Tony with slow blinking eyes.

"I am aware. But Skuld whispered to me that I shall let you be aware." Urdr smiled, causing the group to frown in confusion.

"What-"

"Loki is such a sad creature. Those who wish to end their fates do not wish for death, but know not of what they can do to prevent it. You have spotted he when he held a viper to his wrist, and a dagger to his throat. A shame that he failed yet again." Urdr sighed, causing Thor to look guilty while Tony floundered.

"Wait- Loki tried to _kill himself?"_

"Indeed! Three times If I recall correctly, in which I do. The most recent was perhaps the closest that he ever dared. Releasing a sturdy grip to fall into space is a rather…painful, way to die." Urdr shrugged, causing Thor have to deal with the horrified looks of his team, which he attempted to ignore.

"You are correct in your assumptions of our fondness." The third and final voice spoke, Skuld walking out from around one of the wells, looking at the fallen trickster with a sad smile. "truly, a shame. He could have been so great."

"Yeah yeah, I don't really understand this whole 'magic' thing. So if you could just speed it up…" Tony shrugged, yelping as Natasha swatted him firmly causing Verdandi to laugh loudly.

"Fear not mortal! You have delivered us a great gift. Our tidings are pleasant, fear not. We shall finally find he who evades our touch, and he will perish." Verdandi smiled, and Urdr walked forward, kneeling and brushing her finger along his forehead, eyes glowing a misty white while she swallowed.

"He met he after his drop. His touch has been deep, and scarring." Urdr hummed, gently rising and waving her hand upwards, the single cord which the Avengers recognized as Loki, pulsed, the grey sick parasite highlighting before glowing crimson red.

"His touch would have brought an untimely death upon the promise of insanity." Skuld sighed, her own eyes glowing while the red line seemed to trace further along, finding where it diverged and split even further into the future, winding across the webs, before very noticeably, becoming one of the very few left in the far distance- perhaps one of the only left in the _universe._

"And he hides. Upon the rings of a planet far and yet not. Oh, he has long since hidden, and he shall no long. Perish, Thanos." Verdandi laughed, and the three women snapped, the crimson cord disintegrating while the cords above glowed with a light, twisting and rewinding in a completely new pattern, leaving black charred marks wherever it had touched.

"Thanos? He who courts death?" Thor asked, voice shaking slightly while Verdandi laughed joyfully.

"Ah! But he no longer can court her! He has evaded us for too long, and yet not at all! He has perished, all that remains is his putrid scar upon all that is, was, and will be!"

The Avengers blinked, confused to a point where they weren't going to even ask questions anymore.

"You have pleased us greatly. For that, we owe you a drink from the well of Urdr." The three smiled, giving a low bow and pulling away , each sweeping to the side where they looked at Thor and watched carefully.

"Uh- what?" Clint blinked in confusion while Thor hesitantly looked from along the wells to the larger well at the head of the hall.

"Thor, what are these wells?" Bruce asked quietly, and Thor hesitated before explaining.

"The Wells of Urdr are well guarded, the reflection itself is enough to distort your reflection to that of the water. As Urdr controls, each drink will allow the user knowledge of a past event as of which the great Lady Urdr decides herself. The well of Mimir is named for the prophet Mir, who dared to venture upon the wells without entrance. Her body was slain and her soul speaks of the future of each drinker, as she possesses the well of Mimir. He who drinks from it, will know of a future in which will be important in the future. As far as I know, only my father has ever sacrificed one to drink from the waters."

The group looked at him in confusion, before glancing back at the three Norns.

"It was Odin Allfather who appeased us with the cost of his eye, and the cost of his foresight and prediction. He drank greedily from the well." Skuld nodded to the well at the far side.

"But there was another." Verdandi spoke, causing Thor to look shocked.

"Okay, I'm getting _really _sick of not knowing what the heck is going on." Tony groaned while Urdr laughed.

"Oh, the sly one, managing to drink from the waters without the suffering of he or us. Isn't that right, Loki Laufeyson?" Skuld asked with a small smile.

The group spun, somehow, _somehow_, Loki was on his feet. He was cautiously looking at the three fates before he looked upon the group, an obvious question on his tongue.

"They seek you out for us. And we found you, after searching for so _long."_ Urdr coed, spinning and flicking her golden hair, although Loki paid her no mind.

"We found your link to he who evades death, and snipped his string." Verdandi laughed, Loki tensing at the words.

"Thanos has perished?" Loki asked, his voice indeed hoarse from his previous misuse, and at once Clint tensed. Natasha laid one hand upon his shoulder, letting him relax slightly.

"Oh he has perished, is perishing, and will perish!" Skuld sang, her black hair swooshing as she turned sharply.

"Indeed! He holds no power over you, our Liesmith. Our Silvertongue and Trickster!" Verdandi laughed.

"Our Skywalker and Worldseeker! Our Firedancer and Serpentdancer!" Urdr joined in.

"Laufeyson! Odinson! Friggason! Son of none and yet, you are he! The God of Evil." Skuld laughed with a crooked grin.

"The God of Life." Urdr countered, causing all three to laugh.

"Brother…what is the meaning of this?" Thor asked, in confusion by all the titles.

"yeah, I thought you were like, the god of chaos or pranks or something." Tony shrugged while Loki shot him a sour look.

"Oh! God of Chaos indeed!" Urdr laughed, almost shrieking with delight.

"Enough." Loki spoke, voice smooth and chilling while he _dared_ stand up to the fates, which twirled in a small circle, their dresses flaring out as their hair swung through the air.

"What a brave one, to dare challenge us when we restored your lives. A silver and brittle tongue you hold, Trickster." Verdandi laughed, Loki tensing.

"Brother." Thor spoke, voice low as he gently rested one hand upon Loki's shoulder, the rest of the Avengers tensing as they expected an attack.

"You wish to leave without a drink from our wells? A drink no mortal man has ever tasted, power and knowledge wars have been, and will be fought for." Skuld teased, brushing by a well and brushing her hand through the water, each drop sounding like metal tinkling on metal as it slipped below the surface.

"The knowledge hidden in the waters will drive a god mad with knowledge. A mortal would die from a single drop." Loki spoke emotionlessly, eyes flicking to the corner of his eye where he saw the Avengers, not moving to address them.

"you madness was not of our creation." Urdr defended, looking almost insulted as if Loki had implied that.

"We were merely an addition." Skuld added, causing Loki to lazily drift his eyes to Verdandi.

"An addition, which was a rather heavy burden to uphold."

"You were the one whom drank the waters." Verdandi defended, crossing her arms while Loki icily responded, "And you were whom offered me with knowledge of the future."

The three women looked upon each other before taking a step back, causing Loki to notice the sharp inhalation of breath from Thor.

"…Brother? The Norns have gifted you with the foresight?" Thor asked quietly, voice in awe while Loki heard the faint mutterings of the Avengers behind, starting to grow worried.

"And I wish they had not. A drink from the well of Mimir is enough to drive one to insanity, a god has stronger will." Loki snorted, moving away from the group towards the Norns who shied back, bowing their heads as if ashamed.

"For good reason. The future of the Trickster was to be mourned by those who could not change it." Verdandi shot, and Loki teeth clicked shut.

"…what does she speak of, brother?" Thor asked, while Skuld gave a low and sad laugh.

"Oh! Oh tell him Liesmith! Tell him!"

Loki said nothing, but slid his eyes slowly to the laughing black haired girl.

"Tell him of your future Liesmith! Tell them of your sons, and how Narvi and Vali will rip each other's throats and bleed across your hands!" Skuld laughed, causing Loki to flinch and hiss angrily.

"Narvi? Vali? The twins of Lady Sigyn, the Valir maiden who cares for her gardens on the western sides?" Thor asked in shock, looking at Loki as if he was insane, "They are _your sons?"_

"Long story." Loki muttered and he briefly heard a snort from behind him, possibly from the man named Stark.

"And Vali and Narvi _die? _They are but _children?"_

"And how they will cry! And how Vali will howl when he turns to a wolf to cut the thread of Narvi, then beg forgiveness before slaying he with a silver dagger." Skuld sighed. Loki didn't have to turn to see the shocked expression on their faces.

"And how you will feel such rage and betrayal! And how it must burn you, Liesmith, to turn in rage and burn innocents, and watch their screams cut their strings. How the Allfather must hate you to silence you with sutures upon your lips. How he must _burn you_ as venom drips upon your eyes, blinding you in agony until you break free-" Skuld grinned.

"Stop it." Loki growled, voice slightly more hoarse as everyone listened in horrid fascination.

"and when you dare escape, how Ragnarok will come! How your knives will pierce the All-seeing eyes of Heimdall as you throw him amongst the stars. How you must watch in such horrid glee as your brother is struck down, only to laugh at insanity as your destruction destroys all- this is how it always will be, Bringer of Ragnarok!" Skuld hissed, only to gasp and tense at the silver at her throat.

Loki's grip did not waver, nor did it move from her throat as she held the knife firmly to her heaving trachea.

"Loki!" Thor gasped, watching in horror as he held the blade to the Norn's throat, dangerously still.

"I'd take that back." Loki spoke softly, and this time it was Verdandi who laughed.

"Oh please! It will only take seconds for Skuld to reform and be born anew, although the peace may be pleasant in her absence! Oh, please do it, Ragnarok-Bringer, Ender of Worlds, Deathbringer." Verdandi squealed.

Loki spun, body in a blur and suddenly it was _Verdandi_ who choked, stumbling back as a dagger was impaled deep in her throat, before she dropped, skin alighting with fire as she burnt quickly, falling to ashes which spun in a nonexistent wind which seemed to slow, the ashes forming a body again, a blink and the dark grey lightened, creating skin and blinking eyes. Slender fingers which held the dagger with a lifted eyebrow.

"_Oooh_, attacking the speaker?" Verdandi smirked, causing Loki to look at her emotionlessly while she turned, addressing the gob smacked Avengers and Thor.

"You have aided us greatly. Please, feel the privilege to drink from the wells, you may leave when you so desire." She smiled, spinning and walking past, Skuld and Urdr following with a little hop, almost bouncing as they walked away and through a hidden exit among the wells.

Loki was tense until they left his sight, from then he relaxed, fluidly moving a half dozen feet away and turning, holding another dagger in his hand as he looked at the avengers warily, the group tensing and mentally wishing they had their desired weapon of choice.

"Brother, what lies do the Norns speak of?" Thor asked quietly while Loki visibly bristled.

"I am _not your brother!" _He hissed, causing Thor to look slightly hurt.

"Look here, you jerk. We just had to risk our _lives_ because you're some sort of _boy toy_ or those crazy gypsies. So I'd _really like it_, if you just _answer his question."_ Tony snarked, causing Loki to scowl and growl low in his throat.

"It is true brother. He found you wrecking havoc upon the city, although you looked very distressed." Thor spoke, causing Loki to give a curt sardonic laugh.

"You think I was _distressed? Whatever _gave you that impression?" He snarled, eyes flashing angrily, "The fact that there was an _insane _twisted _titan inside my head_ acting as if I was his simple _plaything? _Was it my…my _desperation _to kill it?" He snarled, causing Thor to recoil and take a step back as Loki gave a slight advancement. "Or was it my _usual _insane _rage_. Oh look! It's Loki the _twisted, _the _deceiver,_ the _trickster!_ I bet you and all of Asgard held a feast in _satisfaction _of my _apparent death!"_

"That is not true!" Thor roared, causing Loki to hiss and not back down, leaning down slightly and glaring with a tensed jaw, somehow showing the look of a panther, about to spring.

"Oh? What am I then, the _fool _for the amusement of Asgard?" Loki snarled, and Thor growled right back.

"That is not true! You are my brother!"

"_I am not your brother!" _Loki shrieked. And Thor snarled back, this time moving forward and grabbing Loki by his jaw and with one swoop, lifted Loki up and into the air, Loki's hands wrapping around Thor's wrist instinctively.

"Listen to me!" Thor roared right back, and the entire group watched in shock as Loki growled once more, the vibrations running across Thor's arm.

It was a few seconds before Loki slumped, going limp as Thor dropped him, Loki's legs collapsing under the unexpected fall.

"You are my brother Loki. These words from the Norns have concerned your gravely. What is it they have spoke of Ragnarok?" Thor asked, and Bruce gave a little cough, reminding the two that they were not alone.

"Thor, what is this…Ragnarak?" Steve asked, the word falling stiffly and awkwardly from his mouth.

"Ragnarok." Thor corrected easily, and Loki slid his eyes over to Steve, his face stony in expression.

"Ragnarok is the end of all life." Thor tried to explain, obviously not comfortable with the topic.

"The final battle of all. It will come on the life-blood of men and women, painting homes and lands red with blood and fore. The sky will fill with ash and the lands will burn and smolder. Weather will turn and spite all creatures. " Loki chuckled, Thor turning and instantly looking almost in shock.

"What is it?" Bruce asked quietly while Thor whispered back quietly, "The seer of Asgard foretold of Ragnarok, I had naught thought that Loki would summoned the scroll." Thor spoke quietly.

"Wait, you mean that you _don't know _what's going to happen at this…end of the world crap?" Clint snapped, still glaring at Loki who gave a low laugh.

_"__Brœðr muno beriaz ok at bǫnom verða muno systrungar sifiom spilla. Hart er í heimi, hórdómr mikill —skeggǫld, skálmǫld —skildir ro klofnir— vindǫld, vargǫld— áðr verǫld steypiz. Mun engi maðr ǫðrom þyrma." _Loki spoke, his voice low and fluid, almost creating a shiver in the air as Thor gave a large, and noticeable flinch.

"…Uh, what?" Tony blinked, not understanding anything in the old language.

"Thor, what did he say?" Natasha spoke coolly, and Thor responded very shakily.

"The- the prophecy. Sister's children will defile kinship, and all will be harsh. Ages of men and creature will fight, the axe and sword will clash steel. A wolf age will be upon the world, and all the world will fight. No man will have mercy on another," His voice very obviously trembled at that, "Brothers will fight and kill each other."

Instantly Natasha turned, catching Clint as he tried to make a lunge, knocking him back and eying Loki as he laughed- less angry and mocking but more…desperate.

"Don't you see Thor? This was _always _meant to be! We will _always fight_." Loki argued, but Thor shook his head, arguing quickly.

"No, brother. I-"

"_Can you not see?" _Loki shrieked, now _obviously _confused and desperate as he was pacing, shrieking off even more of the madness.

"I will not listen to these lies!"

"_They are not lies!" _Loki howled, eyes burning with rage and fury, "Fenrir will break the chains you foolishly placed upon him! The seas will turn and Jormungandr will beach upon the shores! The sky will split and Surtr will escape from Muspelheimr and lay fire upon Asgard! Heimdall will blow the Gjallarhorn!" Loki shrieked, and Thor flinched, obviously freaked out by all of this.

"Loki, you do not know of this-"

"I _have seen it!"_

"That will not happen!" Thor shouted back just as desperately.

"It will!" Loki shouted back, almost seeming to crumple on himself, "It is inevitable."

Thor and Loki said nothing as Loki attempted to look anywhere besides the group, his eyes moving along the grey stone which bled into the quietly bubbling wells.

"Prove it." Thor spoke, jutting his chin out arrogantly while Loki looked back, eyes wide with confusion before narrowing, as if insulted.

"So my words are meaningless?" he hissed, and Thor merely crossed his arms.

"You speak of the future, then what becomes of my own. The future you have foretold holds nothing of your part, Brother, although the Norns claim you _bring _Ragnarok." Thor spoke, looking slightly victorious as Loki says nothing, growing still.

"Hah! So you _have _been lying to u-"

"You will die fighting my son. You, you will _kill _Jormungandr, walk nine steps then die from poison. Is _that what you wanted?" _He snarled, causing Thor to recoil in shock and confusion, before his face growing pale.

"What- by…by-"

"_My son." _Loki snarled.

"Wait wait wait- Reindeer Games has _kids?"_ Tony hissed under his breath, looking to Natasha who was quickly regaining her composure.

"Thor." Steve spoke, not liking the twist of things.

"Nay, let him speak." Thor spoke, voice raspy and unsure as of what was going to happen.

"What more do you dare ask of, Thor?" Loki growled, and Thor let out a strangled breath.

"The children, Narvi and Vali, they die?" He spoke, clearing his throat loudly.

Loki gave a noticeable flinch, not wanting to answer, and Thor gave him an almost begging look, saying quietly, "Please."

"…The council will condemn me once you dare ship me back to the cells of Asgard. As I am too much of a…_threat_ for even the torture of Asgard, they condemn Narvi and Vali of my _inherited evils." _He snarled, eyes flashing with a bright green rage, "They force Narvi to take the form of a mountain wolf, setting the mindless canine upon Vali. Only Narvi regained his body, he slay himself." He growled, Thor flinching all the while with every word, although Loki's hands shook as he spoke, "The council bound me beneath a viper, bound by their _entrails-"_

"That's sick." Oddly enough, it was Barton that spoke, his hate running deep but not _that deep._

"Indeed." Loki growled, looking back at Thor, who was now nearly sickly pale in color, "And there I shall remain until I _dare_ call upon my children, who free themselves of their prison and strike back through anger of injustice." Loki's eyes narrowed as he looked upon Thor, "_That_ is how I bring Ragnarok."

"No." Thor whispered, shaking his head, refusing to agree to it, "Father would-"

"_Odin is dead."_ Loki hissed, voice low and nearly a whisper of a snake as he spoke, eyes narrowing to slits, "Fenrir ripped out his throat and freed his brother from eternal slavery." Loki growled.

_Now_ Thor fell to his knees, looking in shock as the avengers looked worried.

"Thor?" Bruce asked, unsure while Thor just blinked in shock.

"Father is dead." He spoke softly, and Loki flinched slightly, not wanting to watch any further.

"Fine then, with all this, end of the world crap, where do you fit in?" Clint spoke, glaring at Loki who coolly glared back.

"I do not see how it concerns you, mortal." Loki sneered, and Steve took a step forward.

"Thor is our teammate. If it's important to him, then it's important to us." Steve spoke, and Loki carefully looked at them all before responding.

"I storm upon Asgard, before Thor meets Jormungandr and duel Heimdall."

Thor looks up in complete shock, the Avengers not really sure as of what this 'Heimdall' was.

"Uh, Thor?" Tony asked, and Thor replied softly.

"He is the gatekeeper. His sight branches across all of everything. There is not anything that evades his sight. He is all knowing, and eternal. Only four times has he ever taken a blade, each foe was decapitated without harm to himself." Thor spoke, obviously in awe of the man.

"Whoa, he seems like a freaking Hercules." Tony muttered, and Loki locked gazes with Thor.

"I killed him."

Thor's head dropped, and the Avengers looked at Loki in slight awe as the other man started pacing once more, hands trembling to a point of near comical proportions.

"All will fall. Upon Fenrir's fangs Odin will wither. Jormungand's corpse cast upon yours, Sleipnir will slay all of the winged mounts of the Valkyrie, who foolishly attack. The Vanir will cast war upon the Dark Elves, The Light Elves and Dwarves will cast fire, which engulfs all of Alheimr." Loki spoke, voice dropping to a low sigh as he spoke, almost as if mourning, "The sky will cloud with ash as all of Yggdrasil is consumed. Hela will have her realm grow as Surtr rises fire against Jotunheim, both worlds becoming bare of life." Loki spoke, Thor's face completely blank in shock and horror over what would happen.

"And Nidhogg will rise, his shadow killing all that remains before he challenges Hela, killing her and draining the souls of all the Afterlife held, before destroying and feasting upon Valhalla." Loki gave a slight laugh, while Thor looked to a point, completely repulsed.

"And you?" Thor choked out, and Loki paused, not wanting to talk much more.

"The Bifrost will shatter, it's pieces shattering Midgard's core until all that is left is dust. There is nothing you may do to prevent it, mortals." Loki spoke with a bitter smile before he looked at Thor, knowing what he wanted.

"And _I? I _will stand upon the ruins that once was Asgard. I will stand where the throne once glimmered with gold as the flames below turn everything black. Only when all has perished and the corpses of my children have faded into oblivion, _then _will the Norns finish with me, and permit me to die." Loki spoke, eyes locking on Thor who choked.

"You see why I attacked? It is impossible to stop, it will come in time. So can I not _try _to do what is expected of I? Can I not- fulfill a prophecy that_ something expects_, instead of, of wasting away, waiting to be _used?"_ Loki snarled, and now Thor was confused.

"Loki? What do you speak of? We never expected of you to destroy all of everything! You were not-"

"_I am a forgotten relic stolen by the man you call your father!" _Loki shrieked, inhaling hoarsely and not even responding as a single tear slid down the one side of his wide and dilated eyes.

"You have pleased us." A quiet voice cut through, Loki jerking his head around to see Skuld peeking around the corner, her black hair contrasting with the grey rock.

"We did not mean to hurt you so." Urdr spoke, this time appearing from behind another pillar.

"You _liars." _Loki hissed while Verdandi appeared, shaking her head.

"You call us so, but we do not. We offer truth, we offer salvation." Verdandi spoke, all three of the girls actually looking somewhat apologetic.

"What?" Loki asked, voice a low hiss as his eyes narrowed, and this time it was Urdr who stepped forward, lifting one hand.

"You have a new path." She spoke softly, and before anybody could argue, a flash of white.

_Nothing._

x-(X)-x

The oddities of the Avenger world were yet to find a limit.

They had faced giant mutated crabs, sixed legged dolphins, Doombots, magicians, an insane witch that had a thing for Thor (Amore? Amiro? Whatever), and last but not least, they were now facing three very large, and distinctive _dragons._

It normally wasn't Tony's way to be afraid of large reptiles, however when they were easily longer then a bus, walking through the streets and claws crushing innocent taxi's, they had to put a stop to it.

Originally there was only one of the dragons, a large black one with small spines trailing across its body, pronounced from under its angular chin and two long folded wings with a near white color to them, milky and consistent. Oddly enough, it had black eyes which turned white right when an Avenger was going to attack, it seemed to _know _what they were going to do, and dodged it easily, sending back a powerful hit easily.

The one dragon was already an issue, but when a roar sounded and suddenly two more were landing on the sides of tall skyscrapers, they were just _tired._

The one was a deep dark crimson, fit with four spikes protruding from the back of its head, while the other golden dragon, had two long spikes that broke from where it's forehead would be. They too, had the mysterious milky white film appear, although differently than the black one. The Red one would have the film during impact, or during an attack, while the golden one would gain it after the actual attack.

They all turned, clambering down the sides of buildings before the three surrounded the avengers, all of their eyes the milky white as they just _stared._

They grew into formation, Clint behind Tony and aiming an arrow. "Okay, this is really creepy." Clint muttered before blinking in confusion and wincing, "Oh- serious Déjà-Vu here." He muttered.

"If you say this is like Budapest, I think I may have knocked you out a little too hard." Natasha muttered.

Tony didn't dare take his eyes off of the crimson scaled dragon, which watched him intently. Slowly all three of the dragons arched their heads, drawing them closer to the Avengers.

"Okay, what the _hell _is going on?" Tony muttered, before wincing, an intense headache and a wicked echoing feeling, _"Okay, what the hell is going on?" _He blinked, wincing also before muttering quietly, "Déjà-vu."

Thor tensed next to them, the black dragon turning and looking at them, the milky white eye turning a dark slit black, before it flashed quickly to milky white, almost as if in a strobe light.

"The hell? I'm done here!" Tony spluttered, stumbling back from the odd dragon, once again the painfully Déjà-Vu struck.

"Stark! Hold your position!" Steve shouted, and Tony tensed, looking at the three heads of the dragons, looking at them intently.

Suddenly, a high pitched whistling was heard.

"What? What the hell Is that?" Tony asked, looking around while Natasha surveyed, looking at the Dragon's which also seemed to be looking around.

Thor gave a little gasp before dropping to the ground, taking cover behind a car as Steve did the same. The others got the hint and dropped themselves, just as the whistling rose until it suddenly gave a large hissing noise, like gas being let out.

_Swoosh!_

A large wall of green fire rose, hugging the buildings and licking the walls carefully, not singing the metal as it raced upwards around the dragons, causing them to shriek at the burning touch, jumping and flapping, their bodies glowing white before fading out suddenly as if they were never there.

"…Did Spyro just _disappear?" _Tony asked, looking at the air where the dragons were previously.

"You there, state your name, rank and reason for being here." Steve recited carefully.

"Might want to add species to the list there, Cap." Clint spoke, Steve mentally thanking the man and trying to remember where Banner was the last time they had communicated.

The man who stood in the midst of the green fire was tall, easily Thor's height or maybe just an inch shorter, still looming over the others by nearly a full foot. He was adorned by leather and a dark green cape, a long wickedly horned helmet under one arm while long raven black hair flowed over his head down to his shoulders, curling outwards slightly in spikes.

He turned, the pale face and deeply emerald eyes moving across each of the Avengers before settling on Thor who gave a gasp in surprise.

"Loki." He breathed, and rose slowly.

"Uh, who?" Clint asked, blinking as the unfamiliar man said nothing, turning and looking as if he was to walk away.

"Brother! Wait!" Thor cried, Clint looking at Natasha and mouthing _'brother?'_, in which Natasha shrugged.

The other man, Loki, sighed ,turning and looking bored. "_What?"_

"You are well! We mourned! We feared you dead, brother!" Thor gasped, a large grin on his face as he embraced Loki with a heavy thump to his back, metal armor clacking together roughly.

Tony frowned, _something_ about the man seemed…_really familiar._

"Indeed you did." Loki drawled, voice silky smooth and much different then Thor's….actually, everything about Loki seemed the opposite of Thor.

"Where were you! There was a battle upon Midgard months ago. Creatures known as Chitauri dared to strike. My comrades fought in a glorious battle, we would have welcomed your help." Thor smiled, and Loki shifted ,as if something about the Battle of New York had unnerved the stranger.

"I was…_busy."_ Loki spoke, voice withdrawn, and for some reason, Thor did not push it. Perhaps he was not that interested?

"Too busy to not tell us that you were _alive?"_ He spoke, sounding shocked.

"Indeed." Loki spoke, looking at the damage from the dragons on the buildings.

"Thank you Mr.…?" Steve spoke, voice branching off when Loki looked back at the solider.

"Loki." He spoke curtly, and Steve nodded, respecting the lack of last name. "Mr. Loki then."

"We will need to debrief you, and what those…_things_, were." Natasha spoke, nodding her head to the damage the dragon did, as if to explain.

Loki gave a small frown, "They were the manifestations of Skuld, Urdr, and Verdandi."

Thor inhaled sharply, looking at Loki in awe, "The Norns? You dared _fight_ the Norns?" He spoke, voice highly in awe.

"I have become a… an interest to them." Loki gave a shrug, turning away and walking away somewhat.

"An interest? Has your string been twisted?" Thor spoke, and Loki paused, a small smile on his lips as he turned back.

"…in some sort of sense. My future is not what it could have been." Loki clarified while Thor gave a small nod, respecting his brother's wishes.

"Then it pleases me to hear so. In the future, we would not ignore your assistance against future foes." Thor smiled, and looked back In slight surprise.

"You would…be pleased with my assistance?" He asked quietly.

"Hey, I don't know what you did with that weird glowing fire stuff, but it was _cool._ Swing by my tower when ever you'd like, Snape." Tony shrugged, Loki's lips curling in a slight smile.

"We'd like your help in the future, Loki." Steve nodded, and Loki's eyes flitted to Clint and Natasha who gave a small wave.

"You will return?" Thor asked hopefully, and Loki paused, looking over his shoulder, and giving a slight smile.

"Perhaps, farewell for now."

And _Loki,_ was gone.

Although there was _still _a feeling of Déjà-Vu.

* * *

**Review! **

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**To clarify: **

_**The ending**_

**Loki got his little strand re-written when he fell from the Bifrost, he was never part of Thanos' plan. Thus, never invaded Earth, and everybody thinks he's still dead.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
